Deep Legacy
by eternalthorn
Summary: The alternate ending to Goblet of Fire - if Harry had died, and Cedric lived on. Please review or no updates!
1. The End, The Beginning

I do not own Harry Potter. All regards to J.K. Rowling

* * *

'The cup was a portkey!' Cedric thought as he hurtled through space and hit the ground hard. He appeared, judging from the gravestones, to be in a cemetery. 'Arrrrgghh!' A scream broke the night as he saw Harry clutch his forehead and fall to his knees. 'Harry, what is it? Where are we?' He exclaimed. 'It's Voldemort!' Cedric flinched. 'Where? Here?' Harry gave an agonized cry as Cedric noticed a small figure walking towards them, carrying a small bundle. And then seemingly coming from the bundle itself, came the words. _'Kill the spare.' _Cedric had no doubt who the spare was, and as he readied his wand to protect himself, a green jet of light burst forth from the figure's wand, and Cedric knew his death had arrived.

He closed his eyes as it drew nearer, and tensed as it closed in, a few feet away. 'This is it,' he thought. 'I'm gone.' Then he opened his eyes, and found Harry's body directly in front of him. Not breathing, not moving, peaceful. Suddenly an enraged scream came from the bundle, and Cedric realized with a shock that Harry had thrown himself in front of him, taking the blast. The figure approached Cedric as he hunched over, grabbed Harry's body and yelled, 'Accio Cup!' There was another flash of light, a swirling vortex and suddenly, the cheers of the crowd as he arrived back at the Quidditch pitch.


	2. Memories

I do not own Harry Potter. J. does.

* * *

Cedric sat hunched over on his bed, crying softly to himself. The four-poster bed had the curtains drawn, so even if anyone had been there they couldn't have seen him. This was what he had been reduced to in the few days that had passed since then. Today was the funeral, and everyone was already filing down to the Quidditch pitch where the service would be held. It was only fitting, of course. Dumbledore had returned the pitch to its normal state the day before, and here the service would take place before Harry was taken to Godric's Hollow. Cedric remembered clear as day what had happened after he arrived back.

_Cheering broke through the state of shock and pain Cedric arrived in. The band played loud, winning music and the grandstands were full of applauding students on their feet. Dumbledore had approached and saw Harry's body, and froze. He muttered a spell under his breath and the body had disappeared, then, with a look of triumph, had taken Cedric's wrist and thrust it into the air to face the students' uproar, cheering and clapping enthusiastically. He gestured for Cedric to follow him, and they entered the castle, backs to the crowd. _

_In Dumbledore's office, he was seated in a chair, still silent with the tears rolling down his face. He sat like that for several minutes, half an hour, an hour, he didn't know. Eventually he heard the door reopen and footsteps as several people filed in. He raised his head and saw Ron and Hermione, the Weasley family, his own father, an assortment of teachers- McGonagall, Moody and Hagrid, and the Minister for Magic. Dumbledore conjured a group of chairs to seat all, and motioned for them to be seated. After a few minutes, the Headmaster spoke. 'Harry is dead.' The shock was instantly obvious- Ron recoiled, Hermione and the Weasleys looked sick, and McGonagall clutched the chair so tightly that a small fragment of wood broke off. Hagrid broke his altogether. His father came to stand behind him. 'How?' The Minister for Magic asked. 'I'm not sure myself,' Dumbledore replied. 'Will you tell us, Cedric?'_

_Cedric took a deep breath and began talking. 'The cup- it was a Portkey. We appeared in a graveyard. There was a small man there, carrying a bundle. He shot a spell at me- the Killing Curse- but it was a bad shot. He hit Harry.' Cedric couldn't bear to say that he had jumped in front of him, saved him, when he was far less important than The Boy Who Lived. He would be resented forever. 'Then the bundle screamed, and the figure came towards us again, so I grabbed Harry and summoned the cup.' He looked up and saw the rest gazing at him. 'I think' he added, 'that the bundle was He- was Voldemort.' Everyone had broken down, started crying. The twins and Ron looked furious and Hermione was sobbing as Ron put an arm around her. Then, suddenly, Moody began changing. His appearance changed completely as his body mutated, eventually somewhat resembling Barty Crouch. Dumbledore shot a spell at him to bind him, and that's when Cedric finally broke down. As he found out later, it was Moody- or rather, Barty Crouch Jr that had enchanted the Cup. He had been sent to Azkaban. _

Cedric sat up and wiped his face. He owed Harry that much, to attend his funeral. He quickly pulled on his dress robes and marched out of the Dormitory. 'I'll avenge you, Harry.'


	3. Ripples

I do not own Harry Potter. All regards to J.. Thank you to Slytherin66 for reviews, this chapter's for you.

* * *

Summer had passed, and Cedric went back to Hogwarts for his Seventh Year. He had sat in the train by himself, and now rode his own carriage to the school. It wasn't that he didn't want anyone to ride with him; rather that no one seemed to want to. But he, at the same time, was thankful for the silence. There was a sudden jolt as the carriage stopped and he jumped off, joining the throng of students walking to the school. In the midst of the pack, no one seemed to notice who he was and that he was glad of. But as they filed into the Grand Hall, he was again noticed and given a wide berth as he sat down. _'Is this what my whole year will be like?' _he thought angrily.

At that moment, the doors opened and the new first years shuffled in, looking nervous and gazing at either their feet or the enchanted ceiling. He watched them be called up, one by one, and sorted into their respective Houses. And, as he noticed, Hufflepuff gained a new assortment of students. Dumbledore stood up and began his speech. 'Welcome, and to the rest of you, welcome back! We begin a new year at Hogwarts today, and I would like to introduce our new teacher to you- Professor Umbridge.' There was a polite round of applause as she stood up to make an, in Cedric's opinion, boring and long speech.

When it was finally over, and everyone had eaten, Dumbledore dismissed the students and Cedric started to leave, but was quickly stopped by Professor Sprout. 'Good evening, Professor,' he said politely, 'did you require me?' Professor Sprout studied him for a few seconds, and then said, 'I was just told to remind you we have reappointed you as Quidditch Captain.'

'Thank you,' Cedric said. 'And if that's all....'

'No,' said Sprout. 'I was also told to give you this.' She produced a small bag. 'It's your winnings- from last year.' Cedric smiled, accepted the bag and bid her good night. But as he walked into the Entrance Hall he took the opposite route to the stairs, and instead walked out the front doors, heading towards the lake. He stood on the shore with the water lapping at his feet, fumbled with the knot on the bag, and eventually took a single Galleon out. He stared at it, pocketed the small circle of gold, and retied the bag. Then, with a strong throw that years of Quidditch had given him, he threw the bag deep into the depths of the lake. He turned his back and marched to the castle, not looking back.


	4. Thinking

Hurrying down the abandoned corridor, he cursed as he realized he was late for his first class. They had once again moved the Defence against the Dark Arts room, and he had overslept as his sleep was haunted by nightmares of that graveyard. With an exclamation he realized he had found the room and strode inside.

Professor Umbridge turned to stare at him, and he saw he was five minutes late. 'Sorry, Professor, I couldn't find the classroom.' He said. 'Five minutes late,' she said, 'so that is five House points from Hufflepuff. Now take your seat, Diggory.' Cedric turned angrily to walk to the back of the room and saw the Weasley twins staring at him. Hiding his face, he sat in a seat in the back corner.

'Now that we can begin,' said Umbridge, shooting a snide look in Cedric's direction, 'You are in your final year here and are taking your N.E.. Thus, we must follow the Ministry approved course, and this alone will sufficiently prepare you for your exams.' She flicked her wand and a stack of books flew out to each desk. Cedric picked his up and saw the title- 'Intermediate Defensive Arts'. Browsing through, he saw all the spells he had learned in his third and fourth years- basic stuff! Did she really expect him to relearn this? He glanced around and saw similar looks of disgust throughout the class.

'Now, class. Wands away and begin reading chapter one.' Cedric opened the ancient book and read the first page, explaining the basics of magic and Defensive Arts.

Minutes passed and Cedric grew more bored and angry by the second. She was serious in making them relearn this crap! Closing the book with a thud, Cedric raised his hand. Umbridge did not look his way, but he sat there with his hand raised for another ten minutes, till the entire class was looking his way and she could no longer ignore it.

'Yes, dear?' She smiled with what she must have imagined to be a sweet look, but she more resembled someone who had just swallowed Polyjuice Potion. 'All regards, Professor, but we already know all this. How can we pass our N.E.W.T.s when we aren't learning anything new?' Cedric asked.

'What more do you need to learn? You know enough to protect you in the very unlikely situation someone would want to hurt children as yourself!' She smiled again.

Cedric grew angrier. 'So you're saying this is all we need to know if, say, Lord Voldemort tries to kill us?'

This time she wasn't smiling. 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead, Diggory, and don't pretend otherwise! Lieing is a bad habit!'

'Oh yeah? Then what about Harry! Do you see him at Hogwarts! Voldemort killed him , I saw it!' Cedric was yelling now.

'Harry Potter's death was an accident associated with the tournament! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not back, Master Diggory, and I will not be yelled at by a student! Detention! Now, if you will kindly sit down, we can continue!' She stopped yelling, her faced flushed. 'See me in my office, Diggory. 6pm. Now continue reading.'

Cedric sat down, filled with pure hatred for the evil woman in front of him. He opened his book but didn't read. There was no point. Finally the bell rang and he left the class. Storming out the door he started down the corridor, when he realized he was bordered by a twin on either side. 'Hey Ced,' George started, 'We have an idea.'

'Since that old hag isn't going to teach us anything,' Fred continued, 'We say we form our own class. And we know just the teacher.'

'Who?' asked Cedric, confused. The twins smiled at each other. 'You, of course!' they said in unison. 'Think about it, 'kay! We'll see you tomorrow- so talk to you then!' They raced off down the hallway.


	5. Fight

Cedric walked down the hall to Umbridge's office at 5:50pm, determined not to be late this time. Despite that he still waited a few minutes before entering the forboding office. At precisely 5:59 by his watch, he knocked on the door, and entered when he heard the sugary sweet, disgusting voice of the Professor. 'Master Diggory, it's a good thing you weren't late again,' she smiled. Cedric almost dry-retched. 'Here is a cloth and bucket, your job is to clean all the plates in the office. You may leave when you are done.' Cedric nodded and turned, then stopped whe nhe saw the large mass of kitten covered plates- there had to be hundreds! 'Oh, and Diggory- no shortcuts.'

About four hours later- nearing ten p.m- Cedric was finally done. But his time of kitten cleaning was not in vain. He had thought about the twins idea- a lot- and he had decided that the twins were right. He didn't want anyone dying like Harry again, and if the school wouldn't teach them, he would have to. As he walked into the first class the next day (Care of Magical Creatures) he saw the twins conspiring over something. They looked up and saw him. 'Hey Ceddy, come here! We need your opinion on something!' George cried out. Cedric walked over, slightly annoyed at the use of the name "Ceddy", and inquired. 'Yes, what?'

'If you could,-'

'Would you-'

'Have a nosebleed-'

'Or throw up'

'Or get boils-'

'Or-'

'That's enough, guys- what are you saying?' Cedric asked.

'To get out of class?' They finished simultaneously.

'Erm, I guess- I depends on the class.' He answered, confused.

'Awww, c'mon, Ced! Give us something original, that's a basic answer!' Fred groaned as George wrote it down on a clipboard, conjured out of thin air. 'So, didja think about it?'

'Yeah. You're right, guys. I'll do it.' Cedric smiled.

The twins did too. 'We knew you would. We asked some people already. We need to get a few more-'

'A room to use-'

'Some equipment-'

'And-'

'GUYS! Stop doing that already.' Cedric groaned. 'Okay, so you guys take care of the people, and I'll do the rest.'

'Sure thing! See you soon!' The twins ran towards the castle without the substitute noticing.

_'How do they do that?' _Cedric wondered.


End file.
